


A Masook Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [41]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Short shipping fic, written on Tumblr, archived here.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Masook Fanfic

            “So you stared ambiguously out a window at the Avatar.”

            “Yes,” Mako said.

            “Went searching for Bolin with her and spent the night sleeping in the park together.”

            “Yes.”

            “Then you got hit by Asami on her moped and you started dating after what, a week, a few days?  Two weeks?”

            “It—” He made a face.  “It seemed like longer at the time.”

            “Then you kissed Korra.”

            “She kissed me first and it was confusing and—look, the whole thing was a mess.”

            “Then you kept dating Asami.”

            “Well, _yeah_.”

            “And now you’re dating Korra,” Hasook finished.  “Did you even break up with Asami?”

            “Look,” Mako rolled his eyes, “it was complicated, it was a mess, but it’s apparently all going to work out, okay?”

            “Man, no wonder the fandom hates you.”

            “Yeah, well…” Mako shrugged.

            Hasook tossed his old helmet up into the air, caught it, then said, “It’s a good thing they don’t know about you and me.”

            “Oh, I wouldn’t count on that,” Mako said.


End file.
